By The Actions That Bind Us
by iamShareel
Summary: Summary: What would have happened if Mr. Hale insisted that John and Margaret marry due to the events that transpired during the riot? Full summary inside! Full of Angsty/Romantic goodness!
1. Chapter 1 The Riot

**By The Actions That Bind Us**

_Summary: What would have happened if Mr. Hale insisted that John and Margaret marry due to the events that transpired during the riot? Margaret is very upset but goes along with it for propriety's sake, swearing to never love John. Mrs. Thornton makes her displeasure known and is determined to make Margaret's life a misery. John is secretly ecstatic about the marriage but once he sees how downtrodden Margaret has become living with his mother and sister, he is determined to make her happy and love him as much as he loves her._

_**A/N First Chapter of any fanfic I have ever created! Don't be a hater ;D **_

_**Note, this story takes place right before the riot at Marlborough Mills.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_

----------------------------------------------~*~---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

_Margaret's POV_

I remember the day of the riot at Marlborough Mills very clearly. I was wearing my favourite shall, a white muslin with small embroidered roses that mamma made me when we lived back in Helstone. The air felt very damp like Mother Nature was on the verge of opening the skies to pour down and wash away the street's grime. The sky was a collection of varying shades of grey overcast and streets seemed particularly dusty and empty of the usually throng of mothers and children going about their daily chores. I remember worrying about my shall, afraid that it would become dirty – how silly that all seems now after the events that transpired after that fateful day.

Milton seemed unusually quiet, the air hummed with an underlying sense that something big was about to transpire. I had just dropped off a letter to the postbox for my brother, Frederick, who was secretly living in Cadiz due to the mutiny. I know I shouldn't have, father would have forbade me if he knew beforehand but I knew in my heart that mother was so very ill. He could not deny her this one last wish. She would take comfort in seeing Fred one last time and I would do anything to try and bring her comfort in these last few months, possibly weeks of her life. In fact, it was with her comfort in mind that lead me to Marlborough Mills that day and sealed my fate in becoming Mrs. John Thornton…

As I walked the quiet streets up towards Marlborough Mills, my thoughts began to wonder towards my brother. It had been so many years since I have last seen him, looking so handsome in his naval uniform, leaving Helstone with a glimmer of hope in his eye that he too could one day become Captain of a fine ship. Who would have thought that would be the last time he would be there, or rather, that we as a complete family would be there. Oh how I missed Helstone and the velvety cramoisy roses, the colour of sunshine along the hedge row. How the country air was always sweet smelling and the sun seemed to always be shining. Our parochial house was so light and airy, not like our house now in Milton, which always seemed to be dim and perpetually dusty.

_I do hope Fred comes to see mamma, she would be so cheered, it may bring her around. _

"Is it you ma'am?" The porter asked as I approached the gates, I had hardly known that I was already at the Thornton's place, being so lost in my own thoughts. The porter slowly widened the entrance to the mill just large enough for me to squeeze in.

"The folk are all coming up here I reckon?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, the streets are quite empty. Whom are you expecting?"

Instead of answering my question, the porter hastily pushed the gate shut and bolted it behind me.

"I have come to see Mrs. Thornton and Miss. Thornton are they in?" I asked the porter. Thinking the way he was acting was quite strange.

"Aye ma'am, you know the way." The porter replied.

Walking through the work yard I happened to look up at the workhouse windows, expecting to find it empty, only to see a multitude of faces peering down at me with a number of emotions upon their features – some fright, some anger, some confusion; unnerved I hurried to the house and knocked on the door.

Jane – the upper-servant opened the door and announced me.

"Oh! Miss. Hale, how do you do today?" Miss. Thornton asked me while she walked into the parlor with her gowns swooshing behind her.

"Very well, thank you. Is your mother in? I came today to ask a favour I'm afraid." I simpered.

"Oh yes, she shall be back soon! Mamma and John went to the workhouse to calm down the Irish! Mamma is seeing to their food and John is talking some sense to the men." Miss. Thornton informed, adamantly fanning herself and nodding in concession.

"I was actually coming over to inquire about that water mattress you were - " I was telling Miss. Thornton but was startled by a loud banging and shouts coming from outside by the mill gates.

In mere seconds the house was in an uproar, Mrs. Thornton and Mr. Thornton rushed back into the house and the servants all ran to their quarters in fright.

I jumped up from my seat and hurried over to the window to see what the all the commotion was about, while Miss. Thornton let a high pitch squeal then started to spout off some gibberish about how the mob would break down the doors and murder us all!

I vaguely heard Mrs. Thornton talking sternly to Miss. Thornton trying to instill some sense into her when I felt – rather then saw – Mr. Thornton stand next to me at the window.

"Miss. Hale, I am sorry you have visited us at this unfortunate moment, I fear you may be involved in whatever risk we have to bear. Keep up your courage for a few more minutes, the soldiers should be here soon." He told me in his low timbre, not looking at me but towards the gate that was shaking due to the furious movements the rioters were making.

We stood there, waiting for the soldiers to arrive, periodically looking up to the window where the poor Irishmen and women were locked away in the factory.

I heard more then saw the foundation of the gate give way, within seconds the gate had opened wide and the wild stream of rioters shot through running towards the factory doors! My heart dropped! Those poor Irishmen!

"By heavens! They are headed for the mill doors!" Mr. Thornton ground out, for the first time that day I was the worry upon his face, but he remained where he stood. He turned to me then, "Miss. Hale, please go with my mother upstairs. The threat is greater then I had imagined."

"I am not frightened! Mr. Thornton, go down there and confront these men! You should have the courage to stand up to those men and save your poor Irishmen!" I challenged.

His eyes flashed to mine with intense anger. "Of course, it's not them they want, it's me. Miss. Hale, would you come down to the doors with me and bolt the door behind me? My mother and sister will need the protection." With that he turned on his heel and walked brusquely down the stairs towards the front door.

I was about to follow him when something out the window caught my eye. A group of men were picking up rocks – one of them was Boucher. I ran quickly after him, not wanting him to be hurt due to my opinions.

"Mr. Thornton, take care!" I called out, he had already stepped outside.

He stood tall, with his legs apart and his arms crossed, stone faced. He did not say a word as the mob berated him. I was afraid of what the crowd might do from what I had seen just a moment ago, without thinking I rushed out in front of Mr. Thornton and addressed the throng myself.

"Go! Go in peace! The soldiers are coming!" I shouted above the angry yells. A young man in the crowd spoke up "Will you send the Irish away?" he cried.

With a sneer Mr. Thornton shouted "Never!" The mob saw red and began to get even more agitated. I stated to feel desperate – a sense of foreboding came upon me - "Do not use violence, he is one man and you are many." I cried out, for fear that they would resort to violent behavior instead of the shouting.

"Miss. Hale, go inside! It is too dangerous!" Mr. Thornton addressed me, looking worried not for his safety but only for my own. A brilliant thought, or so I thought at the time, came to me at that moment. Turning towards him, I placed myself between him and the rioters – shielding him with my body. He looked perplexed at first, when I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing myself closer to him then I had ever been to any man besides father he had a look of shock upon his features.

"They will not harm a woman!" I cried.

"Go inside! Or I will carry you in!" He shouted as he started to turn towards the door.

Both of us being so caught up in our tiff, failed to notice that one of the rioters whipped a stone, catching me in my right temple. The blow knocked me to the ground.

The last thing I saw was Mr. Thornton almost in tears as he knelt down beside me, softly touching my hair asking if I could rest on the step for a moment. I didn't respond as I slipped into darkness.

----------------------------------------------~*~---------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Like? Hate? Keep going?? Let me know! **_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Aftermath

Chapter 2 – The Aftermath

_**A/N: Thanks for the encouragement Honuangel and of course my dear friend Munchkin1978!!**_

_**For the first chapter I tried to stick as closely to the book as possible, this is where the story starts to differ… keep in mind I'm still going to have parts that will be the same from the book/mini-series in here!**_

----------------------------------------------~*~---------------------------------------------------------

_John's POV_

Kneeling down beside Miss Hale's unconscious form on the cold steps, copious amounts of emotions rushed through me, anger, hurt, despair, hope and most importantly...love. It was at this moment that I knew that I loved Margaret Hale.

I believe I had known since I first met her and her father but this sealed it. Taking a look at her features, the usual natural blush upon her cheeks had waned and gone pale, her customary well kept bun of golden brown curls seemed to have shaken loose and become a bedraggled mass. Lightly brushing away her hair from the wound upon her temple I could see that this blow was worse that I had first thought. An ugly purplish bruising was starting to form around her eye and the gash had started to swell up. A fury so intense shot through me at that moment, standing up, the mob became eerily quiet. I shook with rage as I kept my back to them, taking deep breaths. Once I felt I had my anger slightly under control I gently lifted my beloved into my arms and turned around to crowd and asked:

"Is this what you wanted?! An innocent woman has been seriously hurt due to your careless actions!" I could hear in the background the faint sounds of the soldiers approaching. Not wanting to turn put Miss. Hale in a vulnerable position against the mob, I was about to distract the mob by berating them until I saw the soldiers in the work yard. Some of the members left with their heads bowed in shame through the broken gate. Looking towards the gate I spotted the soldiers, not wanting to wait any longer I rushed back into the house with Miss. Hale in my arms and carried her into the parlor.

Carefully laying her head down upon a couch cushion, I gazed up and saw Jane, my mother, and Fanny standing there seemingly stunned.

"Jane, go get some clean towels, water and medical supplies. Send for Dr. Donaldson!" I commanded when no one moved.

Looking towards my mother, she seemed to snap out of her daze "I shall go fetch Dr. Donaldson" she said. Before I could tell her to get one of the servants to do it, she had already left out the front door.

Fanny stood in the middle of the parlor with her mouth agape and eyes wild with fright.

"Fanny! Do not just stand there! Go get some of the other servants and some fresh clothing for Miss. Hale" I ordered, turning my attention back to Margaret.

Jane had come back carrying a bowl of hot water, some washing cloths, soap, bandages and iodine, setting them down on the sideboard.

"Thank you Jane, could you please see to my sister, it seems the shock of the day's events has taken its toll upon her." I stated quietly. I heard the head servant say something to my sister and lead her out of the room; leaving the two of us alone for the time being. I started to think about calling Jane back into the room to help Margaret but propriety be damned! She was hurt and needed medical attention right away.

Pushing that thought into the back of my mind I began to clean the wound upon her face, wiping away the dried blood on her cheek and neck. Looking at her clothing, I noticed that the blood had spilled upon the bodice of her dress and her shawl. Lifting her up slightly I removed her shall and put it on the back of the sofa to be washed later. As I did I noticed that I to had blood spilt upon my shirt, mostly on my shoulder and a little on the arm. I needed to change; I did not want to alarm Margaret once she awoke. I made sure that was comfortable on the sofa, she looked like an angel laying there, I couldn't help myself and bent down to lightly kissed her forehead and stroked her unhurt cheek with the pad of my thumb, willing her to wake up. I left the room towards the upstairs hallway to quickly change. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I failed to notice that Jane was standing in the door jam near the front door and saw my public display of affection.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I almost didn't notice Fanny coming down the stairs and almost plowed into her as I went.

"Oh John! You are hurt!" She cried, clutching my arm where Margaret's blood had spilt.

"No Fanny, I am well unfortunately it is not my blood but Miss. Hale's. I am going to change my clothing, could you sit with her in case she wakes up? I don't wish her to be frightened if she awakes while no one is there. She must be very disoriented… I doubt she even knows what has happened… I can hardly believe what happened myself…" I babbled on, which was very out of character for me as I could see by the look on Fanny's face that she thought so too.

"Of course brother, I feel well now. Jane has already gone downstairs; I thought she would have assisted you with Miss. Hale… did she not come in to aid you?" Questioned Fanny.

"No, I did not see her. No matter, I shall be in my quarters getting cleaned up. Mother and Dr. Donaldson should be here soon. I won't be long." I said as my goodbye as I rounded the corner at the top of the stairs.

_Could Jane have seen me kiss Miss. Hale? Have I made the situation a lot worse by having no self control? What have I done?_ I berated myself along the way to my room.

_For proprieties sake, I should ask for her hand in marriage. This is not how I wanted to ask her though… It should be a joyous occasion, not one with this perpetual black cloud hanging overtop. I am not sure that she will have me, I thought before today that she did not care for me; but by her actions today… she must care a little for me. _I thought as I sat down on the edge of my bed to fully change my clothing – suddenly feeling the grime from the streets upon my skin. Running a hand over my face, I decided to wash up a bit before heading back downstairs. The time it would take to become presentable would give me some much needed time to think this situation through. 

----------------------------------------------~*~---------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Please review! ; ) I like to know what people think of this story. I've had this idea in my head for awhile now… been too chicken to post it up online tho! Thanks to my friend Munchkin1978 I have found the courage! LOL She must get sick of me asking her what she thinks of it!! **_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_


	3. Chapter 3 Complications

Chapter 3 Complications

_**A/N: Another Chapter! The story will start to pick up soon I promise! This chapter is a split POV between Margaret and Fanny…**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a ton to me!!! **_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel **_

----------------------------------------------~*~---------------------------------------------------------

_Margaret's POV_

I started to stir awake making out bits of a whispered conversation. I was about to make it known to them that I had awoken but once I figured out what they were talking about, I stayed quiet.

"Oh Miss. Fanny! I couldn't believe my eyes, the young lady threw herself upon the mercy of the angry mob and shielded the Master with her own body! It was so romantic! Truly she must love him, me and all the girls agreed. If we all didn't witness it with our own two eyes I would scarcely believe it! She must truly want to be with him if she was willing to display such affection publicly! I wouldn't think that the Master would have returned the sentiments Miss. Hale obviously had. Once you sent me away I quietly came downstairs to offer my services to Mr. Thornton but upon seeing him so intent in his ministrations to mend the poor injured lady I stayed in the hall. He took such care to not hurt her anymore then she already was. It was so touching Miss! Then you would not believe what happened next!" The maid whispered excitedly.

"What! What happened next?!" Miss. Thornton murmured with an undertone of enthusiasm.

"Mr. Thornton had such a tender look in his eyes; he looked like he was fighting with himself and…-"

"And what??" Miss. Thornton interrupted.

_And what indeed! I want to know as well. _I thought.

"And he kissed her!" The maid all but shouted in her excitement. I could hear Miss. Thornton gasp. As it was, I gasped as well but the deep breath caused me to cough, alerting the others that I had awoken.

"Shhh!!! She is waking up! Jane, go fetch some water!" Miss. Thornton loudly whispered.

I opened my eyes to see Miss Thronton fanning my face with flighty nervous movements; the motion was making me very dizzy. I tried to sit up but the maid standing beside her firmly held me down.

"Don't worry Miss. Hale, Mother has gone to fetch the Doctor." Fanny told me, overly annunciating her words.

"I have to go, my mother…she is quite ill, I do not wish to alarm her" I said, trying once again to get up. The maid allowed me to rise to my feet this time but to my own accord I fell back down to the sofa extremely faint.

"See now Miss. Hale, don't get up until the Doctor has arrived! John would have my head if any more harm came to you!" Fanny shrilled at me fanning my face even more frantically then before.

There was so much more I needed to know:

_What happened? Where was Mr. Thornton? Is he alright? Did he really kiss me? Has the mob broken up? How long have I been out? What about mother? Did I ask for the water mattress already?_

Unfortunately, my pounding head, the motion of the incessant fanning in my face, my spinning thoughts and the day's plight had taken its toll on me once more as I slipped into darkness.

FPOV

"Miss. Hale?" I asked softly as I poked her shoulder with my fan, not wanting to get too close to the poor wretch in case she became sick.

No answer.

"Miss Hale! Answer me!" I demanded with a tone that brook no regard for nonsense. Mother would be proud.

Still, no answer.

I was about to yell at her again as she slumped into the sofa her head lolled onto her shoulder. I screamed out shrilly, she must have died!

"SHE IS DEAD!" I screamed while clutching my heart at the maid who was watching the horror unfold and was doing nothing to help me. I heard running from the upstairs hallway towards the stairs.

_Oh poor John, he will be upset. Alteast Mamma will be happy._ I thought.

I started to feel faint from my erratic breathing, but I couldn't seem to slow down my breaths.

"She's not dead Miss. She just fainted" Jane stated quietly as she pressed a cold compress against the forehead of the corpse.

"Don't do that to her, she's already gone! Help me! I'm the one who's had a terrible fright! ME!!" I screamed as I sank to the floor, hand to my bosom to still my heart's erratic movements.

_How dare this maid not attend to me!_ I thought.

Just then John, Mother and Dr. Donaldson came through the door. The Doctor side stepped me to get to Miss. Hale, while I am dying of fright! I HATE MISS HALE! Good thing she has died!

"What's going on? Is she alright Doctor?" John said, his eyes wild with fright.

"Fanny! Get off the floor this instant! What are you doing?" My mother demanded an answer.

"She has died and given me quite a fright! My poor heart is beating like a hummingbird and no one seems to care!" I trilled.

I chose then to look over at the Doctor for some support; surely he would agree and give me something to calm my nerves. Within moments he had surmised the situation regarding Miss. Hale and began to wave a bottle of something in front of her nose.

_How daft! How is it that no one can see that she has died and that I am the one who needs medical attention! _

I was about to scold him for wasting his time when all of the sudden he brought back Miss Hale from the dead!

_How could this… oh… I see…_

"Thank God!" John cried out, quickly regaining his composure.

I scrambled off the floor quickly under my mother's disapproving gaze.

"Fanny, go to your chambers and stay there, you are of no use to us laying on the floor." My mother stated quietly.

"Why does she get all the attention?! She just did this so she could trap –"

I was asking but was interrupted by Dr. Donaldson.

"I am sorry ladies but all of this commotion is not good for the delicate state that Miss. Hale is in. Is there another room that we can bring her for some rest? I do not think she will tolerate a carriage ride at the moment." The doctor interrupted.

"Yes of course Doctor, this way please." My mother said, ending our conversation and lead the Doctor along while John carried Miss. Hale out of the room sending me a glare as he went.


	4. Chapter 4 Realizations

_**A/N: Hi everyone, thank you for following my story! As always, all reviews are greatly appreciated =D! I really didn't think I'd get the type of reception I am receiving! I have a few other ideas for various stories for different shows/books in my mind, you guys are renewing my confidence in myself so after this one I will be writing another story – not sure which one I will do yet tho… possibly something to do with Flight of the Conchords…Thanks everyone!!**_

_**Thanks and enjoy!**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_

---------------------------------------------------~*~----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Realizations

_John POV_

I started up the stairs once again carrying my beloved through the house. My mother stopped at the only spare room in the house, which happened to be adjoined with mine as it is to be the lady of the manors personal quarters. I smiled slightly at how fitting it was – or could be I corrected myself.

_Don't do that to yourself man, she hasn't said yes yet! You haven't even asked!_

The room in questions was seldom used for guests, as we hardly had any that spent the night. I used it as my personal study and library having custom shelves made of rich golden maple. The cannonball bed that was in the room was pushed into the corner near the far end – closest to my bedroom door. There was a fireplace at the other end with two comfortable chairs made of green velvet in front of it. Looking around the room I realized I had left the place in total disarray. My robe was thrown haphazardly over one of the chairs; papers concerning the mill were left on the floor, on the other chair and on the small table. As well, my borrowed copy of Plato from Mr. Hale was left on the hassock.

As I was passing though the thresh hold I stole a glance at her. Her complexion started to come back to the rosy hue I was use to seeing and she generally looked to be getting better. She opened her eyes that were full of questions but asked none. The beautiful smoky blue hue of them transfixed me as I stood near the bed lost to all others. The Doctor discreetly coughed alerting me to my lack of decorum. I quickly laid Miss. Hale upon the bed, so that the Doctor could have a closer inspection.

"Thank you, Mr. Thornton" she whispered in a hoarse voice, closing her eyes. It looked as though she had gone to sleep once again.

"What is your diagnosis Dr. Donaldson?" I asked while keeping my eyes upon her face. Worry etching my voice.

"I would think she has a mild concussion and a black eye. The cut on her face may become infected and needs a few stitches. Everything else looks to be alright. She should be fine in a day or two. The main thing is for her to rest. Be sure that she gets plenty of fluids and keep the cut on her temple clean and covered. Don't allow her to move around too much." The doctor smiled at me as he passed to get his bag from the parlor.

Suddenly, Miss. Hale shot up in the bed. "I have to go home! My mother and father will be so worried!" She cried out as she tried to get up, I crossed the room and gently held her by her shoulders. My mother huffed her complaint, and quit the room, most likely to talk to the Doctor.

"Do not worry Miss. Hale, I shall go to your house directly and talk to your father. In the mean time you need to rest as Dr. Donaldson said." I told her, handing her a glass of water, which she accepted and took a long drink. The doctor quickly returned, ready to begin his work.

"I shall be back momentarily." I left the room quietly shutting the door behind me, allowing for the Doctor to tend to the nasty cut.

I hovered near the door to listen to see if she was in too much pain I wanted to be there for her, to soothe her with words of comfort and to hold her hand if she cried out in pain. But I knew that it would not do well to have the doctor see me in such a state or anyone for that matter… yet.

_That will all change soon. Soon the whole world will know how much she means to me._

I thought, another smile graced my lips as I turned away from the door and started towards the stairs.

My mother was waiting for me in the hall; I nodded at her in greeting. She did not look happy, her arms crossed and posture rigid, her eyes were alight with anger. I was about to head down the stairs when she grabbed my arm.

"John, I know that you care for that girl but rest assured she is just trying to get her hands on the family fortune! She is trying to steal you away from this family!" She cried out in an intense low voice.

I felt as if she had slapped me. The shock must have been prominent on my face as she hastily tried to backtrack and take the sting out of her words.

"Oh John, I am sorry but you must know its true!" She cried.

"Mother, I don't want to hear that! How dare you speak so ill of her! She did nothing wrong except save me, your only son, from harm and got hurt in the process. I have to go see Mr. Hale to let him know has happened and to assure him that Miss. Hale is alright. Now let me go." I fumed. The irritation I felt towards her lacing my tone.

"…You love her. Don't you?" She questioned but already knew, the realization clouding her eyes.

I looked at her one last time, not bothering to answer her, and left down the stairs towards the front door.

'John! Wait! I am begging you, don't go." She called to me from the top of the stairs.

"Mother, I have to, and you know what I will have to say. There is no more thought on the matter as the decision has already been made. You had better get use to the idea."

She started down the stairs towards me, her mouth agape to argue once more but I interrupted her.

"You asked me if I love her and I do, I have for awhile now. I thought that she did not care for me at first but her actions today prove that she must care for me! Be happy for me Mother, you know how I get when I have an idea stuck in my head and this idea is stuck! I will make her my wife and you will respect that decision and keep your opinions to yourself." I ordered turning on my heel towards the front door.

Looking back at my mother briefly, her mouth was agape with shock that I would speak to her in such a way, I felt a little guilty but I suppressed the feeling and left the house towards Mr. Hale's home.

--------------------------------------------------~*~-----------------------------------------------------

_**A/N **_

_**Like? Hate? You know the drill! Read and Review ;) **_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontation

_**A/N:**_

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Enjoy the next chapter =D**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_

------------------------------------------------~*~-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 Confrontation

_John POV_

I made my way down towards the open dusty street, it was now full of mothers getting caught up their daily chores and children playing with one another seemingly not even aware of what transpired two hours ago. Walking down the crowded roads I allowed my mind to wander.

"_I do love her, care for her and want to be with her… but what if she does not care for me? Should I go to her father and tell him directly what happened with no softening or should I lessen the blow a bit – I don't want to have my friend to have a heart attack over the accounts of today! Oh Margaret… they way she felt in my arms was indescribable. Perhaps I will talk to Mr. Hale and ask him to accompany me to my home to see Margaret but tell him what the doctor has suggested. I know Margaret doesn't want to alarm Mrs. Hale… I will leave that bit to Mr. Hale to bring to her attention. He will know the best way to tell her. " _

Before I realized it I was almost at my destination, I walked up the old stone steps and knocked on the door. I could hear Miss. Dixon bustling about. She opened the door a crack and popped her head out.

"Hello Mr. Thornton, please come in." She said while opening the door.

"Thank you Miss. Dixon. Is Mr. Hale in?" I inquired.

"Oh yes, I'll announce that you are here, please follow me to the parlor." She said while walking away.

I followed and sat down in the sitting room, thinking about the first time I had truly seen Margaret for who she really was. Oh we had met before but it was always very brief, and the first time our paths crossed at the mill… well I am sure I scared her out of her wits having her believe I was a violent, heartless man. I truly hope she does not see me that way now. Our discussion about Plato had made her fall asleep, I remember glimpsing her way to see if she was as interested as I was in the discussion but alas she was not for she had fallen asleep at some point of the conversation. I did not wish to announce it to Mr. Hale that she had dozed off but about five more minutes into our conversation Mr. Hale wanted more tea and called to her. She awoke with a start and started to pour. I remember the way our hands brushed as she passed me the cup, the tingle of excitement and the warmth I felt when it happened made me linger a little longer then I should have while taking the offered drink. Our eyes locked briefly and an emotion crosses her features very quickly, at first I had thought it to be embarrassment… but now after knowing her for longer and observing her at various dinners and meetings I am not quite sure. I dared beyond hope that that may have been the first time she truly noticed me as well.

Mr. Hale entered the room looking a bit troubled.

"Ah! Thornton, how good to see you! How is your family today?" He inquired.

"They are well, thank you. Unfortunately I did not come for a social call but have some news that you may find distressing. Please sit down." I stated, he obliged and waited for me to continue.

"You see, today there was a riot at Marlborough Mills."

"Oh dear! Is everything alright?" He interrupted.

"Yes, everything is fine thank you, but the reason why I am here is because Miss. Hale was at our home to call upon my mother and sister at the time it happened."

I noticed he started to go pale a bit and was about to inquire as to his health.

"Go on…" he said unsteadily.

"Some events transpired and unfortunately the rioters became violent…" I felt my voice become thick with emotion; I paused for a moment to clear my throat. I looked to Mr. Hale his features becoming sallow before my eyes, like he knew what I was about to say.

"Miss. Hale and I were caught in the crossfire… Miss. Hale was caught in the temple by a good sized stone which knocked her to the ground. She will be fine; she will have a scar upon her temple and a black eye for a few days. I've had Dr. Donaldson come and take a look at her… I am sorry Mr. Hale. I feel terrible about what has transpired. I wish that it was me that took the blow but I cannot change the past. She is currently at my home resting in a guest room. The doctor suggested that she not move too much for the next little while to ensure that she can heal properly." I felt as thought I was babbling but couldn't help it. I looked at Mr. Hale who seemed to be taking in the information I had just given him.

"My poor Margaret! She is alright you say? I must go see her directly. Mr. Thornton, I must ask… why was she outside during the riot?" He inquired while standing up; the colour in his face returned and his strength seemed to have come back to him. A man with a mission he strode towards the door, I followed his lead.

"Well Sir, I went out to address the rioters and she followed and started to plead to them to go in peace. I have imported hands from Ireland and they are currently living in the factory. The rioters went for the factory doors and I went out to address them. I asked her before I left to bar the door behind me so that my family and herself would be safe. My mother and sister were already upstairs waiting for the soldiers to arrive. I pointedly told Miss. Hale to join them after locking the door but she rushed out and pled to them to leave." I decided to leave out the fact that she used herself as a human shield, as well that she had goaded me into going down and addressing the angry mob.

Mr. Hale seemed to take a moment to digest the information, seemingly lost in thought he muttered "She has always been headstrong that one… a very stubborn child."

Unsure of what to say, I stood there with my arms at my sides; looking at nothing in particular, trying to rein control over my emotions.

"Let us go Mr. Thornton. I need to see my daughter." He stated as he headed out the door of the sitting room. I briefly looked towards Miss. Dixon who looked a rather worried; obviously overhearing the situation I had described to Mr. Hale. I shot her a small reassuring smile which in turn made her blush and look down at the floor while holding open the door for us to go through.

We made our way back through the streets, I was about to offer the suggestion of calling for a carriage but Mr. Hale's face brook no regard for such dallying I could tell. We stayed silent for the walk up the road leaving my thoughts, once again, to wander.

_Hale seemed to take the news rather well. I was not sure of how angry he would have become when I told him the news but he seemed to take it well once he found that Margaret was alright. I just hope that he can forgive me in time for allowing his only child to be in harms way._

It came almost as a shock to the both of us that we made it to Marlborough Mills in such a quick time. I opened the door and ushered Mr. Hale inside.

"John, where have you been? I told you not – " My mother was angry but stopped short of her tirade when she saw Mr. Hale.

"Ah, Mr. Hale, good to see you, I have assume that you are here for Margaret?" she inquired.

"Yes, I would like to go to her directly." He stated looking towards the stairs.

"I will take you to her, this way please." I said to Mr. Hale leading the way towards the chambers.

I knocked briefly on the maple door and spoke softly "Miss. Hale, I have your father with me, may we come in?"

Instead of replying, the door swung open. Miss. Hale was standing there looking at me with an emotion in her eye that I could not pin point. Taking in her appearance, she seemed to have been up for a little while for she had fixed her hair once again into a neat bun and seemed to have borrowed an unstained shawl from my sister. The cut upon her temple was now covered with a bandage to keep it clean and she seemed in better spirits now then when I had carried her up the stairs.

"Mr. Thornton, I thank you for bringing my father here, I would like to talk to him alone if you do not mind." She said, looking at me directly.

"But of course, I will be in the parlor with my family." I stated. Mr. Hale went directly into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Being left alone in the hallway, I went down the stairs to join my family.

------------------------------------------------~*~-------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:**_

_**I will be taking a brief hiatus until Tuesday most likely as I am going to be extremely busy this weekend. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Cheers, **_

_**iamShareel**_


	6. Chapter 6 Staying

_**A/N:**_

_**This chapter is a lot of chat between Mr. Hale – nothing to do with the whole Riot debacle…yet! This will happen soon I promise! I just needed to get this in to set the stage for future events…**_

_**As always, please read and review!**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_

----------------------------------------------~*~---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 Staying

_Margaret POV_

As I shut the door to the bedroom I looked at Mr. Thornton's face, his eyes were downcast and he seemed to be a bit saddened that I should like to talk to my father alone. It was almost as if he wanted to be included in the conversation.

My father walked towards the green chairs at the far end of the room and motioned for me to sit across from him.

"Margaret, are you alright my pretty maid?" he inquired taking my hands.

"I feel well father, I'm afraid it looks worse then it actually is. I still get light headed from time to time but I believe after a good day's rest I shall be feeling as good as new." I stated more confidently then I felt.

He regarded me with his eyes; seemingly to be looking for a crack in my proverbial façade. I stood strong behind my statement even though I was feeling a bit queasy and light headed. I pushed on in the conversation to bring up the topic of Frederick; hoping I wouldn't upset him further.

"Father, the reason why I was down around Marlborough Mills during the riot was due to the fact that I was mailing a letter… for mother." I implored him with my eyes to understand my meaning. He looked at me a bit confused so I pressed on a bit further.

"I was sitting with Mama this morning when she asked me to write a letter to Fredrick -" I heard my father quickly draw in a breath but he said nothing allowing me to continue.

"I penned one and delivered it to the post box this afternoon. It's on its way to Cadiz as we speak." I finished and we sat in silence for a moment, he looked very troubled and said "You should have waited for me before mailing that letter." And lapsed back into silence, seemingly deep in thought. I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Did I do wrong father? Mama begged me to write and send it straight away. I wanted to wait but she became so distressed at the thought of this letter not going out in today's post that I feared for her well being. Is the danger really that great?" I asked with concern.

"Oh yes, yes it is Margaret. You see when Fred was charged as one of the conspirators of the mutiny he needed to leave England or be hanged! If the law… nay, if anyone finds out that Fred came back to London and they caught him… I fear that the courts will prosecute him to the full extent of the law." He said pointedly, I could tell he was angry with me not about complying with my mother's wishes but for not thinking through my actions before sending out the letter. He sat quietly in his chair looking at his lap, trying to rein his composure over the situation.

"We will need to keep this very quiet Margaret. No one must know. When he receives that letter he will surely come to visit. We must tell Dixon and must be ready for your brother to come home at anytime. He will most likely come home on the midnight train… it would be the safest route…" He mumbled mostly to himself, lost in his thoughts once again. I sat there biting my lip; I did not want to let him know what had happened today with the riot. With time to sit up here and think, I knew now that what I had done in the heat of the moment was not the way of a lady and I feared what my father would say or do in the name of propriety if he found out.

"Father, I was wondering when we can leave the mill?" I inquired, determined to leave this place as soon as possible and put today's events in the past where they belong.

The 'company' if you can call it that was very demeaning, speaking about me like I am not just up the stairs! Mr. Thornton was amiable towards me today and cared for my wellbeing to be sure; although I am not sure if it was only to save his own reputation or if he actually cared about my health.

As soon as Mr. Thornton left to fetch my father, Miss. Thornton and Mrs. Thornton acted as though I were deaf. Although I could not make out the full conversation I did pick up on a few bits of their tête-à-tête.

They spoke to each other in loud harsh tones; allotting me to the likes of a fortune hunter looking to take all I could. I heard Miss. Thornton claim to her mother that I purposely goaded the rioters into hurling stones to take the part as the hero for saving their precious John from harm. I also heard his sister claim that he looked upon me like a treasured possession and had kissed me! Preposterous idea that! Worse, she had not only claimed it to her mother but also to one of the servants… or was it the other way around… that bit of information was cloudy to me.

Mrs. Thornton was not pleased to have that tidbit of information strewn about and promptly shot down Miss. Thornton's accusations… but only about the kiss and tender regard he had for me.

Her claims were more hurtful to me, I knew she had little regard for me but I always thought I presented myself towards the family as a genuine honest person, not a money grubber. Old 'Battleaxe' Thornton – as Nicholas Higgins liked to call her – did not have that nickname for nothing!

"My dear, Dr. Donaldson has informed Mr. Thornton who in turn informed me that you should rest for at least two days in bed. They say that you would not do well in a carriage, I am sorry to say that I am inclined to say that I think so as well." He said with a heavy heart. I was about to argue when he continued on.

"Have you looked at your complexion in the mirror my child? Your face is ashen, you have a nasty gash upon your head and seem to have a frail air about you... even though you portray yourself as strong I insist you rest here at least for tonight." He surmised, promptly ending our discussion. I sat on the chair across from him emotionless; I knew nothing I could say would change my father's mind.

"I shall send some clothing for you to stay for two days, and will come to see you tomorrow. If I feel you have improved significantly overnight we will head home tomorrow afternoon in time for tea." He added, trying to soften the blow that I would have to spend the night under the watchful eye of Mrs. Thornton.

"Yes father, I understand." I said, monotone.

He nodded and rose to leave the room; I walked him to the door and shut it behind him. I leaned heavily against the door tying to hold back my tears. I could hear my father's voice speaking to Mr. Thornton but could not make out any words. I suddenly felt very tired and sorry for myself. I stumbled to the divan laying down upon it I closed my eyes and allowed my sorrows to pour freely.

_Oh Frederick, what have I done? I have put you in great danger…_ I thought as I cried myself to sleep. 

----------------------------------------------~*~---------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:**_

_**Yes, yes, I know! Boring! But as I said… it's the foundation for greater things to come! ;D**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_


	7. Chapter 7 Timing

Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Was super busy at work!!

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Please R&R =D

----------------------------------------------~*~---------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 7 Timing_

_John POV_

I had the perfect vantage point of the formal staircase from my seat in the parlor. I was keeping up the pretence of reading in front of my family and to the servants; but secretly I was eyeing the stairs and the clock respectively. I anxiously awaited Mr. Hale's departure and quite possibly, Miss. Hale's as well.

I arose as soon as I saw Mr. Hale come down the stairs, pleased to see that Margaret was not behind him. Knowing what he was about to ask made my heart feel warm. It must have shown upon my face as I caught the glare I received from my mother by allowing my emotions to show. I quickly reined them back behind the stone-faced facade I had perfected over the years.

"Mr. Thornton, I was wondering if I could impose upon you and your family for a little longer. After talking to Margaret I feel that she should not travel in her condition. Not for a lack of trying upon her part to get home I assure you." He chuckled to himself.

Taken back a little by that bit of information I stated, "But of course Mr. Hale. I wouldn't think Miss. Hale would feel up to traveling in such state. I have readied the carriage which is at your disposal."

"Thank you Mr. Thornton, I shall be back tomorrow afternoon to check on her progress. I will send back some clothing for her for tonight and tomorrow. Good day Mr. Thornton." With a quick shake to my hand and a nod towards my mother and sister, he left out the door towards the cab. I walked back into the parlor where my family was and sat back down on my chair. My mother was working on embroidering the linens and Fanny was bossing poor Jane about, complaining about her nerves once again, and having the poor girl fan her.

With everyone pre-occupied I picked up my book once again to truly start reading but once I read the first line of the novel the words began to blur and my thoughts took over.

_He seemed to want to get out of here so quickly… and their conversation did not last more then 20 minutes! I wonder why…_

_Is she feeling so ill that she needed to rest in the midst of their conversation?_

_What did he mean that she was trying to get home? _

_Does the thought of our company vex her to the point that she would risk her well being to leave here? Or is just mine…No, it couldn't be… she allowed her feelings to come out today and let all of Milton see them! _

_I thought I would have more time to have her get use to the idea of being here, when I ask her to be my wife I want it to be just right… I had hoped that I could talk with her more and make sure that her feelings were the same as mine beforehand, but if Mr. Hale is to be here tomorrow in the afternoon then I only have one chance asking her to be mine. I will have to ask her first thing in the morning. _

With my mind resolved I snapped the book shut, startling my mother and sister, who were both looking at me curiously.

"When are we to dine Mother?" I inquired.

"Quite soon I would think. I asked cook to prepare a light meal. I will see that Miss. Hale is brought up a plate." She replied looking back down at her needlework.

I went back to my novel and soon dinner was ready. It was a quiet affair, my mother and sister seemed to be contemplative over the day's events. I too was lost in thought over my pending conversation with Margaret to make polite chit chat with my family. Soon after dinner, Dixon arrived with a small overnight bag for Margaret; Jane brought it to her room and helped her get ready for bed. I soon became antsy for the morning.

"I am going to my room to read for awhile, I'll be turning in early tonight. Good night mother, Fanny." I nodded to both of them and took my leave up the stairs, walking quietly past Margaret's room and into my own.

I was extremely aware that Margaret was in just in the other room with a thin door separating us. My thoughts kept racing and I couldn't read. Quickly changing into my night clothes I layed down in bed, allowing the silence of this secluded part of the house wash over me. It was usually a comfort to me to be away from the incessant noise of the mill. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a muffled noise from the other side of the door. My ears instantly perked up as I sat and listened. It almost sounded like sobbing.

Concerned I tiptoed over to the door, chiding myself for eavesdropping but I could not help myself as I pressed my ear to the door.

I could hear Margaret crying to herself, I longed to go and comfort her, to pull her into my arms and soothe her worries. I was feeling dastardly about this, thinking she was dismayed over the riot this afternoon, when I heard her speaking. I pressed my ear more closely towards the door trying to pick up some of the words.

…_Oh…Fred…ick…my dear…other…_

I recoiled back in shock from the door. Who was Fred? What did she mean her dear 'other'? Was she secretly betrothed to someone else? Or did she just have an interest in this Fred… My heart felt like it was being squeezed and my body felt very cold. I shuffled over to the chair by the fireplace and sat down.

_Who is this man to her that she is sobbing his name out loud in the night? Does she love him? He mustn't love her! If he did she would have already been married to him and I would never have my chance with her… If I can make her see that I love her and we belong together then this Fred will have no hold over us in our future. _I resolved with myself and quickly set up my action plan for the early morning.

The house was running at full tilt at 7am as was the custom, I quickly dressed and went downstairs for breakfast with my mother and sister.

"Good morning John, did you sleep well?" My mother inquired.

"Yes, thank you, and you?" I asked.

"Good enough." She said, and went back to her tea.

"Brother Dearest, I am going to the drapers this afternoon… Do you think Miss. Hale will be well enough to go with me?" My sister simpered in her sickly sweet voice she would put on when she had an ulterior motive.

"Fanny, Miss. Hale has had a very terrible blow yesterday, you know she did! I am sure she does not want to be dragged shopping at the drapers all afternoon with you." I scolded.

She harrumphed and went back to her breakfast, keeping her focus on the task at hand.

A few minutes went by in silence, the only good thing to happen with the strike going on. I decided that now would be the time to press fate and talk to Margaret alone with no interruptions, I quickly came up with an excuse.

"Mother, I am not feeling too well this morning I believe I am going to lay down in my room for a bit, lord knows I have nothing else to do until the strike has been resolved."

My mother nodded her agreement and I quickly excused myself from the table and made my way quietly to my room and shut the door.

Once there I quickly went to the small keepsake box in one of my drawers and pulled out my Grandmother's velvet ring box. Peering inside I saw my future wife's wedding ring, a single solitaire diamond with many facets set in yellow gold.

Once the ring was securely in my breast pocket, I began to pace back and forth trying to think of the best way of how to approach the subject of marriage to Margaret. I sat down on the end of my bed and surveyed my surroundings.

_I hope she will like the ring… I know Fanny thought it was too old and small but I think she will like it. If she loathes it like Fanny does then I will take her ring shopping, I want her to be happy._ I mused.

_A new bed with bedding will have to be bought, something light and airy… I am sure that Margaret will choose something appropriate._

_I am sure she will want to change the room's furnishings around to better suit the two of us, the bed will have to be moved and two side tables will need to be purchased…I wonder what colors she will pick…I can't allow it to be too feminine. The dark blue wall paper should be stripped and replaced… and the black curtains should be taken down and at least washed, they look so dusty…_ I thought.

I stood and attempted to remove one of the said curtain panels. While unhooking one of the hangers the panel dropped free from my hand and hit the ground with a thud, sending up a cloud of dust in my face, which in turn threw me into an uncontrollable sneezing and coughing fit.

Gasping for air and looking for a drink I heard a knock at the inner door between my room and my beloved Margaret's… Panic seized me.

_I don't want to be caught like this! Running around the room like a mad man looking for a glass of water! What horrible timing! I could have used this inner door as a _

"Are you alright in there? Hello?" She asked through the door, knocking once more.

Unable to answer her without choking I decided to not reply but to go out of my room and down the servant's stairs towards the kitchen to grab a drink and a breath of fresh air. In my haste I did not shut my bedroom door.

---------------------------------------------------~*~----------------------------------------------------

A little cliffhanger for you all!

You know the drill!

Cheers,

iamShareel


	8. Chapter 8 Rejection

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey all, I know I've been doing a lot of John's POV… I will have to write from Margaret's very soon! Enjoy the next chapter! You all know by the title what is going to happen next!! *sniff!* **_

----------------------------------------------~*~---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 Rejection

_John's POV_

The kitchen was empty, for which I was grateful. I quickly grabbed a mug from the cupboard and filled the glass with cool water from the pitcher left on the counter top. It would do no good having the servants see me in such a state.

_How embarrassing! I hope she doesn't think of me as too rude… I will explain myself when I see her tonight. _I vowed, taking my time and a few more deep breaths to clear my lungs. Slowly I made my way up the stairs towards my room when I heard an argument already in the midst. I quietly made my way up the stairs to see who my Mother was arguing with, hearing part of the conversation made my heart freeze in my chest.

"…and if you think that John will marry you because of your stunt today, you are sadly mistaken you chit! John is well liked, a magistrate and a pillar of Milton society! He does not want to be tied to a poor southern girl who hates his home town and line of business!"

My mother's words cut me to the quick; my blood started to boil as I rounded the corner towards the fight. I realized that Margaret had yet to say anything to my mother's wild accusations… _another reason for me to love her…_ I thought.

My mother was standing just inside of my bedroom; the heavy maple door was wide open and inside was a sight to behold. There was Margaret looking fierce, her blue eyes bright with anger and unshed tears and her hair mussed once again. Her usual full lips were pressed into a straight line. Her hands were clenched at her sides, knuckles going white from clenching them too hard. She was trying so hard to not lash out at my mother but I could see she was losing her composure. They stood there after my mother's tirade staring at one another; the tension was so thick in the room that I could cut it with a knife. My mother was about to launch into another malicious attack, not seeing that I had entered the room. I had to stop her from attacking my beloved further.

"Mother! That's enough!" I roared, not caring how rudely I came off in front of Margaret.

I seemed to startle my mother and Margaret who both jumped at the sound of my voice.

She was about to speak when I cut her off.

"Leave! Leave her alone and leave me alone! I cannot condone that type of behavior towards her or myself! What you just said was malicious and rude and I cannot allow that to continue." I seethed.

My mother left the room without a word, I briefly caught her eye and saw that she had tears there that had not fallen, but they were there none the less.

I looked towards Margaret whom was breathing heavily. I sensed that she was quite startled by my lack of decorum, she was shaking a bit and her bottom lip quivered. She moved towards the edge of the bed and sat down. I noticed that she had the ebony curtain panel in her grasp, she dropped it and brought her hands to her face and began to cry.

I was at a loss of what to do, feeling like I wanted to cry as well at seeing her so unhappy. After a few moments of her silent crying I spoke.

"I am very sorry Miss. Hale for what has transpired today, I cannot believe how my mother has spoken to you. Believe me, I do not believe a word that she has said, it was out of jealousy and anger she spoke. Please forgive me for not being here sooner to intervene." I told her quietly, willing my sincere apologies to lace my tone.

She said nothing for the moment, so I decided to ask her what happened to get her to start talking.

"I-I am sor-ry Mr. Thornton…" She took a moment to compose her self.

"I did not realize this was your room! I thought that it may be one of the servant's quarters. I heard someone choking and thought I could offer my assistance, the sound stopped and I feared for the worse! So I opened the door and no one was in here. I saw a black mass on the floor and picked it up finding out it was a curtain, I was going to fold it and put it on the dresser before going back into my room… I had my back towards the door and the next thing I knew I was being berated by your mother… being told that I have never behaved like a lady and that…" She stopped speaking and started to sob much harder then before. At a loss of what to do, I tried to comfort her, patted her arm soothingly; she was shocked at first but did not recoil. I smiled at her and felt encouraged to start my practiced proposal.

"Miss. Hale, I was very ungrateful for yesterday - " I started, to which she interrupted.

"You had nothing to be grateful for, Mr. Thornton. I would have done the same for any man." She stated and looked directly at me.

I felt as if she had punched me in the heart by her admittance, I had to know more."…Any man, you say?" _She must be playing down her bravery from yesterday. Does she not know what I am going to ask? She should be happy… unless… Oh Margaret, you must say yes!_

"Well yes, I should be apologizing to you for having said thoughtless words which sent you down into the danger; but if you feel the need to apologize by some a fancied obligation, speak on." Her face went red at this admission as if she was embarrassed over what emerged from yesterday.

I felt a little better by this, it seemed as if she was just making small of the issue. I wanted to let her know that that is not true and that it meant something very dear to me that she cared enough to risk their life for me.

"I do not want to be relieved of any obligation," I said goaded a bit by her blasé manor.

"I choose to believe that I owe my very life to you, think it's an exaggeration if your will. I believe this because it adds value to my life to think that you care for me in such a way…" I grasped her hands forcing her to look in my eyes.

"Margaret, I lov..."

"Please, stop." She interrupted in a small voice, not looking at me any longer. The color that had returned to her face overnight had paled once again, save for two blush circles high upon her cheeks.

I felt cold; _she's asking me to stop? What have I done to offend her?_ I questioned myself.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Please, do not continue in that way, it is not the way of a gentleman." She said primly, she stood and went to my bedroom window, looking out onto the work yard.

"I realize I am not a gentleman in your eyes but I must ask of what I did to offend you?" My voice full of emotion.

"I am sorry Mr. Thornton, I have not yet learnt how to refuse properly, I am unsure of how to respond to a man when he has spoken to me in the way you just have." She spoke softly, turning towards me. I saw red thinking about other men proposing to her!

"Oh there are others? Of course, I see now… this must happen all the time! Young men must offer you their heart daily!" I accused, angered by her blatant disregard for my feelings on the matter.

"You think because I am of reduced circumstances, my father is poor and what happened yesterday that I need rescuing!" She fumed in my direction.

"I do not wish to rescue you from your _circumstances_! I wish to marry you because I love you!" I defended fiercely.

"Well, I do not like you and never have." She replied as if talking of the weather. I felt numb, not knowing what to do or say I gave her a curt nod.

"Good day, Miss. Hale." I left the room quickly. I couldn't stay in the house any longer and went for a walk down by the river to collect my thoughts.

_Oh, Margaret, we were to be ecstatic! Not depressed! I cannot believe how poorly that turned out! It must have something to do with that Fred, She must really love him and I cannot condemn her of loving someone so fiercely, after all I am in the same group… how my heart aches for her, I feel as if it broke when she told me that she did not even like me. Even if she were to refuse my proposal, I had hoped that we could have continued on as friends! _

Unaware of the time, I had been on my walk for over two hours. When I finally wandered back home Jane informed me that Mr. Hale and Miss. Hale left about an hour ago. I thanked her and went into the parlor to face my mother.

----------------------------------------------~*~---------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:**_

_**Aw Poor John =( This will probably be my last update until Tuesday or Wednesday! Been crazy busy! I hope this will tide you over until then =D**_

_**As always, please read and review! =D**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_


	9. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I'm kinda at a standstill in this story.**_

_**I will continue with it but everything has been hectic lately! Work is extremely busy at the moment and I'm in the middle of planning my Late Grandfather's and Uncle's memorial that is coming up at the end of May… (Planning for around 100 guests or so… blah!) Anyways I promise I will write soon, I will try to get a chapter in before the weekend but I'm only about a quarter of the way through chapter 9! **_

_**Sorry all! I will be back soon =D**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel **_


	10. Chapter 9 A Mother's Love

_**A/N: **_

_**Sorry everyone! I've been so busy and I kinda had writers block with this chapter... here's the next installment! Enjoy!!**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_

Chapter 9 A mother's love…

_Hannah's POV_

I could hear my son dragging his feet and shuffling his way up the servant stairs. I knew it was my John due to the heavy clunking sound of his shoes… Fanny was always light on her feet, as every lady should be.

_He must be avoiding me…_I thought.

I was very upset at him with how he treated me in front of that woman. I may have been out of line but I wouldn't admit that now! I was just so shocked to see her standing in his bedroom looking about as if she belonged there! It was balderdash! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her standing there folding up some garment of his. Was she trying to prove that she could be a good wife? That she would be a valuable addition to the family? Was she secretly hoping for John to walk in on her in there and sweep her off her feet and ask her to marry him? Piffle!

I stood up and moved over to the fireplace, watching the flames as my thoughts ran into one another.

_Unless…John does wish to marry her. He has been acting strangely in the past two days with her about, day dreaming and smiling unexpectedly. He has seemed unusually happy these past few days; even if it doesn't show on the outside I know he has been…I am his mother after all! I'm the one who loves him and always will! I thought it was the stress of the day taking its toll on him for acting so oddly on the day of the riot, but now that I think about it… Oh dear…_ I pondered to myself.

I wasn't sure how I felt about John taking a wife. Especially to one I have most likely offended beyond repair.

_Why couldn't he take a shining onto that Ann Latimer? I know how to deal with her kind… she is just the same as Fanny. Take her to the drapers once a week to make her happy! But this Margaret Hale… she isn't one for drapers and trinkets. I am sure of that. She never seemed to want fancy dresses and go to dinner parties; I have seen her in action at ours, she seemed a bit ill at ease._ I mused to myself.

I could hear John's clunking shoes in the hallway from the kitchen to the parlor and I quickly resumed my seat at the end of the settee and picked up my embroidery, giving the impression that I had been doing this all afternoon. I was still angry at him about the whole debacle this morning and decided to be blunt with my question regarding his pending nuptials… when the time was right.

I could feel him standing behind me, unsure of how to begin.

"Hello mother." He said tentatively.

I decided to give him a bit of the cold shoulder. He will need to apologize before I will speak to him.

"Mother, I would like to apologize for my horrendous behavior. Please say you forgive me?" He pleaded with me. I hated to hear my son beg for mercy. I decided to ask the one question I had been dreading.

"When is the wedding John?" I inquired, trying to give off an air of nonchalantness; I kept my eyes on my needlepoint. I was really trying to keep my anger in check… as much as I was aware of John's emotions, I know he just as aware of mine. We had a deep bond and I truly did not some silly woman come in between us!

He cleared his throat, an action he did when he was nervous or upset… I wasn't sure of which at that point.

"There will be no wedding mother. Miss. Hale has refused me." He stated, trying to keep his voice calm.

I stopped my embroidery and carefully placed it on the side table. I felt my heart jump but I was not sure at which emotion. The fact that I was happy that they were not going to be together… or the anguish I felt at John being so unhappy and him trying to hide it from me.

I turned in my seat, taking in his appearance. His dark brown hair was mused as if he had been running his hands through it recently and his eyes had black rings underneath them, truly showing the stress he felt. His necktie was gone and the first few buttons of his shirt undone, his jacket was off and nowhere to be seen. He truly looked disheveled and miserable. I felt like weeping… my son should not be so unhappy! My sadness quickly turned to anger.

_How dare she turn down John?! What right does she have to turn down such a fine gentleman of society! _I fumed. John must have noticed my reaction as he put his hand upon my shoulder to gather my attention.

"You are the only one who loves me mother... I knew she did not care for me..." he stated with a heavy heart. I grabbed his hands forcing him to look me in the eye and said:

"John, a girl's love is like a puff of smoke, but a mothers love is forever."

He sighed and let go of my hands and sat down on the couch.

"Let us forget this all and put it in the past, I believe I have scared Miss. Hale completely and we won't be seeing her any time soon." He said.

I couldn't contain my anger any longer. "I hate her! How dare she do this to my son!" I seethed out loud. John's face held a look of shock a bit longer then he probably intended for I had seen it. He recovered himself quickly and said:

"Oh mother, please don't hate her... I still love her and I always will! She did nothing wrong, I was the one who misinterpreted her feelings and thought I meant more to her as she does to me, but alas, I was wrong and was shown the error of my ways... In a way, I am grateful to her -"

"Grateful? Of what? Breaking your heart?" I asked incredulous.

"Of course not, I would be overjoyed if she had accepted my proposal! I am grateful for the fact that she is not the type to gossip or spread rumors about me and what transpired this morning. I think you should be a bit grateful to her as well, she did after all save me from being stoned." He finished looking directly in my eyes.

"I am sorry John, you are right...I am very grateful that she saved you from harm's way. But that is all I am grateful for. Nothing more." I picked up my needlework and started in on it once again on the settee. John stood up and grabbed the decanter of brandy off of the mantle.

"I am going to my room to read for awhile mother, I feel as if the affects of today are weighing heavily upon me. Could you send up a light dinner tonight? I won't be coming down until morning...I just need to be alone for awhile..." He said while walking towards the hallway.

"Of course John, feel better." I stated. He left without another word, I could once again hear his clunking shoes upon the servant stairs. I placed my needlework down on the seat beside me and started to form my plan.

_My son is so utterly disappointed with what happened today... I guess I could put my differences aside and try to grant the one thing his heart truly desires... He is my only son and it pains me to see him so heartbroken! I will go over to see Mr. Hale today. _I decided. I stood and put away my sewing materials. I told Jane to fetch the carriage and I went and grabbed my shawl and bonnet quickly.

_What a woman will do for her son..._ I sighed to myself as I slipped into the back of the carriage and told the driver to take me over to Mr. Hale's house.


	11. Chapter 10 Recognition

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey Everyone,**_

_**Sorry about re-posting this chapter but I noticed that about a paragraph of my story was cut off for some reason and my author's notes were gone! (boo-urns!)**_

_**I want to thank everyone for reviewing! It means a great deal to me =D I'm going to try to get another chapter done for this weekend!**_

_**Thanks for your support =D**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_

Chapter 10 - Recognition

Margaret's POV

Once father and I left Marlborough Mills, I could tell he was full of questions as to why I was so anxious to get out of there, why Mrs. Thornton was shooting daggers at me with her eyes and why Mr. Thornton was nowhere to be seen. I just needed to get out of there as soon as possible. The tension was stifling! I made a fool of myself, Mrs. Thornton and especially Mr. Thornton. I felt awful about that... now that I look upon my actions that fateful day I realize that I produced an air about me that surely spoke of love even if I did not say the words! I am such a fool... especially bringing up Henry when he proposed but if he had let me finish I think he would have understood! But instead he hurled insulting insinuations at me which got my temper soaring. I regret what I said now about saving any man from that danger... it isn't true. I realize that now... I must feel something for him for my subconscious to make me blatantly throw myself upon him in front of one hundred people plus all his family and servants! I felt my cheeks grow hot at the remembrance. My father noticed.

"Margaret dear, are you alright? You look positively flushed! Should I fetch the doctor?" he worried.

"Oh father, I am quite well thank you, but I am feeling a little dizzy, would you be terribly upset if I went to lay down until dinner? I need to keep my strength up after all... for mother's sake." I said softly. I really wasn't feeling well, but I didn't want to alarm him with everything going on with mother. I think I would talk to Dr. Donaldson once he came to visit mother tomorrow. My mother was a absolute fright when she saw me yesterday, Father and I agreed that we would say that I fell on the steps at Marlborough Mills and Mrs. Thornton insisted that I stay the night there under Dr. Donaldson's care. She always thought highly of Mrs. Thornton and trusted Dr. Donaldson implicitly.

The pain in my eye throbbed and felt hot to the touch as I walked up the stairs slowly and quietly past mother's room, I did not wish to disturb her. I hurriedly took off my gown and slipped into bed in just my slip, unable to find the strength to put on my night clothes, and I promptly fell asleep.

I awoke about two hours later, looking out the window of my bedroom I saw a carriage parked out front of house. It looked vaguely familiar... _It must be Dr. Donaldson's, I will speak to him about my throbbing head as soon as he is done with mother._ I thought and quickly got dressed.

I came out of my bedroom and tentatively opened mother's bedroom door and peaked in, hoping to find the good doctor but he was nowhere to be seen and mother was soundly sleeping. I quickly shut the door and made my way downstairs. My heart froze when I heard a voice I was not expecting. I stayed still on the steps and listened in on my father's conversation with Mrs. Thornton...

"I thank you for taking the time to see me today Mr. Hale, for I have a very important topic to discuss with you." She began.

"Oh Mrs. Thornton, the pleasure is all mine! You are the one who looked after my child in a time of crisis! Words will never describe the gratitude I have for you and your family." He simpered at her.

I wearily sat down on the steps, racking my brain as to why she would be here.

_She hates me! She wouldn't be here as to inquire about my health or my mothers... unless she is putting up a good front for society. That must be it_. I sighed to myself in relief_. She wouldn't be here to tell my father about what she deemed 'improper behaviour' regarding myself and her son... my father is still a preacher at heart and would insist that we marry if he knew. She must know that! Unless... Mr. Thornton put her up to it... no... it couldn't be that_... Unable to make up my mind on the matter I decided to listen more and quietly crept down a few more stairs closer to the parlor.

"Mr. Hale, I did not come for a social call but about a matter that is far more serious... I must ask before I begin, where is Miss. Hale?" She inquired.

My heart leapt in my throat... she cannot mean to mention I was caught in his bedroom... oh dear...

"She is currently resting, the riot took a lot out of my dear Margaret I'm afraid. She looked quite wain and sallow this morning... she even sent herself off to bed which she never does! I am going to have Dr. Donaldson come take a look at her when he comes to for his daily checkup with my wife." He stated, an underlying sense of worry was etching his voice.

"Very well, the reason why I am here today Mr. Hale is about propriety. Your daughter has no sense of it and I wanted to bring that to your attention." She said in a cool tone.

Although I could not see my father's face I could imagine the look of shock upon it, my heart dropped into my stomach as I leaned in to listen more closely.

"What ever do you mean my dear lady?" he asked.

"Your daughter threw herself upon my son in front of at least 100 people, shielding him from _harm." _she sneered. "She then needed to be carried in by my son who took the responsibility upon himself to care for her. Wiping her brow, carrying her from room to room, doing whatever the doctor told him to do to make her well. Do you know how she repaid this kindness Mr. Hale? She tried to implicate my son by going into his chambers! I found her there folding his laundry! I gave her a good talking to but my son wished to speak to her alone. He asked for her hand in marriage and she said no! NO! This entire debacle is the tittle tattle of Milton and she is the cause of it!" Mrs. Thornton all but yelled at my father, who was eerily quiet.

"And what would you have me do Mrs. Thornton?" He asked after a moment, void of all emotion.

"I would not have told you this Mr. Hale but my son is completely in love with your daughter. I only want to see my son happy and stop the rumors around Milton for both our sakes. I must ask you to insist that they marry at the earliest convenience." She concluded. I could almost hear the smug smile grace her wrinkly face.

I was so caught up in the conversation I was spying on that I failed to hear the footsteps behind me, Dixon touched my arm but it made me jump and I yelled out in fright.

My father and Mrs. Thornton came rushing out of the parlor, Mrs. Thornton had a smug look on her face as if she did this to spite me. It wasn't her reaction that I wanted to see, but my fathers. He was very pale looking and his face held a look of recognition as if the events that happened the day of the riot were finally donning on him. Why Mr. Thornton was so worried about my well being, why Mrs. Thornton was cold and distant the time he came to collect me... and why I was so eager to leave Marlborough Mills. I wanted to defend myself, tell my father what truly happened with the riot and why I was in the bedroom but I was feeling so dizzy and the fright Dixon caused me did not help. My father's disappointed face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 11 Duty Calls

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey all, thank you for your awesome reviews! I am going to try to write back to everyone soon =D **_

_**Here's the next installment! Please R&R! **_

_**Enjoy =)**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_

Chapter 11 Duty calls

Margaret POV

I felt someone prodding softly at the wound on my head, I tried to swat them away but I found I hardly had the strength to lift my arm. I moaned my displeasure to the person and tried to open my eyes but couldn't do it. I could start to make out what they were saying.

"...infected. She will need to be put on bed rest and I will provide some salve to administer three times a day." I could hear Dr. Donaldson say to someone. I opened my eyes but the image was spinning around making me nauseated, I quickly closed them shut.

"Ah she is awake now Mr. Hale, or starting to at the least. I am finished in here, make sure she drinks plenty of fluids and stays off her feet! Don't forget the salve and she should be good by the end of this week." The good doctor said while applying the last of a cold substance onto my temple, it felt tingly and had a slight mint sent to it, it felt wonderful as it instantly cooled down the burning sensation that had plagued me this past day. I could hear my father say something but couldn't make out the words. I heard the door shut softly.

I finally found my voice as I felt the doctor pat my arm to leave, "...thank you Doctor." I said in a weak scratchy voice.

"You're welcome Miss. Hale... or should I say soon to be Mrs. Thornton? I hear congratulations are in order!" He chuckled to himself.

I felt myself grow cold and numb all over. I instantly stilled which looked like it worried the doctor judging by the look on his face.

"Dear sir, where did you hear this information?" I inquired while struggling to get up, my heart was pounding in my chest and I could feel beads of sweat forming on my brow and back.

"Nothing to worry about Miss. Hale, I heard it from Mrs. Thornton and your father! I know its not official yet so I will not tell a soul, and let you two share the good news with society. If you are not to sleepy I will send your father back in, he has been dreadfully worried about you." He said, I nodded my consent. He smiled at me and promptly left the room.

My thoughts were racing, head spinning and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. Everything was happening so fast! I hoped upon hope that the doctor heard wrong that my father wasn't going to force me into a loveless marriage but I knew in the depths of my soul that the decision was already made and there was nothing I could do about it at all. The door squeaked open and my father quietly stepped inside, looking grave.

He sat at on the edge of the bed not looking at me, I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, he squeezed back. We sat in silence for a minute or so to collect our thoughts. He spoke first.

"Margaret, is it true?" He asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

"Father, there is a perfectly good reason why I shielded him with my body and why I was in his room, don't you wish to hear the truth behind them?" I implored hoping that if I could explain my reasoning to him that I could some how persuade him to change his mind.

"...So it is true then." He stated and let go of my hand. I was at a loss of what to say, I stared at him as he stood up and walked over towards the door. He stopped before opening it and turned to me.

"Once your head wound is better we shall be planning a quick, quiet wedding. You shall be married to Mr. Thornton by the end of next week if what the doctor said is true, which I believe it is. Dixon will be making sure that the salve is applied everyday and ensuring you are well for next week. Mrs. Thornton is going home now to tell her son the news." He stated in a monotone voice. I was speechless, he was about to leave, I needed to explain myself and started speak.

"Bu-bu-but father!" I stuttered, trying to regain some composure and talk to sense into him. He quickly cut me off.

"Margaret, what has happened to you? You were raised to be a proper lady! Not someone who gets into such scandals as you have, and spying on a private conversation? You have never done this sort of thing! You should have thought your actions through before you acted! I raised you to have a good strong moral standing, not someone who jumps in head first without thought and regrets their actions later. If you didn't care for him then why protect him in front of one hundred people? Why would you put yourself in that position? Why were you in his room by yourself? Do you know what that looks like? Then I hear that he offered a marriage proposal to you after all of this and you turned him down?" He exploded, I shank down into bed trying to hide from his words because I knew them all to be true. He noticed my reaction and softened his tone.

"Why would you do this my child?" He sighed. I couldn't speak, I tried to convey my apologies to him with my eyes but couldn't say the words.

"For propriety's sake you are going to marry him. Your duty as a member of this family, of this society and as a lady calls my child. Your duty calls and you will heed to it. There is no more to say on the matter, as it stands I believe John will give you a good life, he is my closest friend in Milton and I have no qualms about the two of you marrying. I had actually hoped that something would transpire between the two of you because of our friendship but not something so scandalous." He finished giving me one last disappointed look and promptly left the room.

The tears started to fall as I knew he was right and there was no way I could get out of this mess that I dug myself into. I would be Mrs. Thornton by the end of this month.


	13. Chapter 12 Unbelief

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey all, thank you for R&R-ing! Its really nice to know so many of you enjoy my story =D Sorry in the lateness of my posting but I've been job searching and its been pretty busy! Anyways, here is the next installment! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_

Chapter 12 Unbelief

John POV

I awoke with a start to a loud banging on my door. My head pounded as I tried to sit up, I groaned slightly at the pain.

"John! Johnathon Thornton you open this door right away!" I could hear my mother shrilly yell, which wasn't helping me with my headache at all. I looked around the room, it was almost black, save the small amount of silvery moonlight coming through the window. The curtain was still down from this morning's catastrophe. I sighed at the thought.

_I could have been celebrating love, not drowning out sorrow tonight._ I thought, allowing myself to wallow in some self pity. The banging continued.

"Are you alright in there? Do I need to call Dr. Donaldson? John! JOHN!!" The annoyance was leaving her voice and being replaced with worry. I slowly made my way over to the door, holding my head as I went. I opened it slightly and could see the glare from the candlelight that my mother held. I squinted my eyes and looked at my mother, the exhaustion was evident on her face, as was the relief she had that I actually opened the door.

"How long were you banging on the door?" I asked for I was truly curious.

"Near twenty minutes! I was scared out of my wits John! I was... afraid." She concluded, looking down a bit sheepishly. I was confused as to what she meant, afraid of what? Of me becoming an ogre in the morning due to the massive hangover that I would surely have in the morning? It couldn't have been that. I looked at her, confusion evident in my features. She sighed and rolled her eyes slightly which was her usual fashion and explained.

"You looked so forlorn this morning, so heartbroken that I was afraid you would have done something... drastic." She said quietly, not meeting my eyes.

The realization of her words hit me like a ton of bricks. I could not believe that she would have thought something so horrid!

"Mother, I may be heartbroken but I would never do that to myself, or you for that matter!" I croaked out. I reached out and touched my mother's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Why don't we go sit in the spare room and talk for a bit?" I asked, suddenly feeling tired.

She nodded and I took her candle, motioning her to follow me into the other room.

I quickly started a fire, and sat back down in the chair. I poured us both a brandy, knowing that we would both need it for the upcoming conversation, she took it without a word and slowly sipped it. We both sat in silence, drinking our drinks, mesmerized by the flames of the fire. I was unsure of how long we sat there until my mother broke the silence.

"Do you love her?" She said so quietly that I almost didn't hear it. _Why would she ask me this question I thought. Haven't I gone through enough today?" _My heart lurched.

I cleared my throat, "with all my heart." I said, and meant it. "I truly love her with every fibre of my being. I have loved her since I first met her, I know this now. Margaret has always had an affect on me, that one night she fell asleep in the chair next to me when I went over to see Mr. Hale to discuss some literature we were reading, she looked like an angel with her hair all tousled and the slight blush upon her cheeks. That was the first time we touched... her hand were so soft, I could feel her skin on mine all night afterwards. Just by that single touch! She is such a wonderful woman, smart, kind, beautiful, compassionate and isn't afraid to speak her mind." I chuckled bitterly to myself at that bit. I hadn't realized I said everything out loud until I looked up at my mother, the shock evident on her face that I had said such thoughts. We Thornton's didn't share emotions with others very often.

"I am sorry I made you uncomfortable, I guess the brandy has gone to my head." I shifted in my chair uncomfortably.

"...I am glad." My mother finally said. I looked at her questioningly, I know that she did not care for my Margaret very much. She suddenly grabbed my hand, forcing me to look her in the eye.

"John, I have done something that I am not proud of but I did it out of love, for you. You need to remember this after I tell you what I have done." She said to me in a rush. The fog of brandy wasn't making things easier for me to figure out what she meant so I waited for her to continue.

"I went over to Mr. Hale's today to speak to him... about you and Margaret." She said at last, looking down at the floor. I gasped. I couldn't believe she went over there!

Reigning my emotions back under my control, I asked "What did you discuss with him?"

"I told him everything! How the events at the riot really happened, what the mob and servants had seen transpire between you two. The tender look in your eye when you we're taking care of her. How I caught her in your room and how she turned down your marriage proposal!" She finished, her voice getting louder and louder after each point.

I couldn't believe that she would do such a thing. This would hurt Margaret greatly.

"Why?" It was all I could ask. Tons of questions raced though my mind... _why would she do this? Did she not know what Mr. Hale was before he moved here? Did she not realize what kind of position she put my beloved in when she did this?_ I felt like crying.

My mother sighed, and gripped my hand tighter, "John, I know how much you love her and how miserable you are. I cannot bare to see my only son wallow in a brandy induced self pity. I had to do something! A mother's love knows no bounds."

"And what of Margaret? What will happen to her? Sent off to London to be with her Aunt Shaw and cousin? I shall never see her again." I concluded, mostly to myself.

"Ah, but you see John, that is not what happened. Mr. Hale and I discussed options and we believe that it would be best if you two we're married quite soon." She concluded, looking smug.

I was stunned, as the words sunk in my heart jumped, I was so happy! "We are to be married! Margaret will be mine!" I cried out. The joy evident on my face. My mother smiled at me. But as I tried to settle myself down doubt crept back into my thoughts.

_She will think I put my mother up to this, she will think that I planned it all to trap her into this marriage. _I groaned, leaning forward, I placed my elbows on my knees and my hands in my face. I know with out a doubt that my thoughts were true.

"Whats the matter John? You will get your blushing bride and all will be well! Is that not what you wanted?" She asked.

"She will think I put you up to this! She will be trapped into a marriage that she does not want but has to be in for propriety's sake." I ground out, not upset with my mother. I realize that this is how she thought she could fix the situation.

My mother patted my back soothingly, "Well son, you will have to convince her that she does want to be in this marriage and be with you. I have done all I can to try to fix this, it is now you're job to make this marriage shine. If you do love her as you say you do, which I know you do, you will have no problem convincing her of this fact and it should all work out in time."

I sat up a bit, resting my chin on my hands. "Has the wedding date been set yet?" I inquired.

She smiled a bit and replied. "You will have to discuss that with your betrothed tomorrow." And with that she quit the room, leaving me with my thoughts.


	14. Chapter 13 Mortification

_**A/N: Hey All,**_

_**Hope you enjoy the next chapter. I wasn't sure of where I wanted the story to go so sorry it took me so long to post! I'm writing this as I go along... probably not the best idea! lol **_

_**I'm hoping to have another chapter out by the weekend.**_

_**As always, please R&R! I read them all as they keep me going =D**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_

Chapter 13 - Mortification

John POV

The sound of birds chirping happily away awoke me with a start. _Do they have to be so loud?! One must be in the room_ I grumbled to myself. I quickly shut my eyes again as the sun was blaring in my face. At first I had no idea of where I was, I slowly opened my eyes and took a look around. I had fallen asleep in my favourite green chair, the brandy snifter which was full from the night before, was now empty and laying on the floor. A small puddle of the amber liquid was on the floor by the mouth of the bottle, I sat and studied the crystal glass on the floor; watching the way the light from the embers of the dying fire caught it and made prisms. The kink I had in my neck was atrocious, moving it back and forth slowly, not to jostle my head too much I noticed that their had been a candle on the stand beside me, it had long gone out and melted into a puddle which was now hardening on the table. _That could have been dangerous _I thought as I stood and stretched, rubbing my neck I tried to remember the night events. I had the worst hangover ever, my head was throbbing and the thought of food was making my stomach turn. My tongue felt dry and almost furry. I looked out the window, noticing a carriage in front of the house. _Ugh, I don't want to see anyone today, it's probably some friend of Fanny's come for some tea. That will be good, at least Mother and her will be occupied enough to leave me be._ Not thinking much else of it I moved into my bedroom to get ready, knowing that it was much past my normal time of getting ready when the nights events hit me.

_My god!_ I thought mortified... _My mother didn't do what I think happened... did she?_ My breathing quickened as I almost started to panic at the thought. As I sat down on the edge of my bed and buried my head in my hands as more and more of our conversation came back to me.

"... oh my god." I whispered aloud to no one. I felt almost numb at the thought of what she did, how embarrassing! How childish it would make me seem in the eyes of my beloved and her family.

"...she couldn't have said all that. I must be mistaken.... I didn't spill my heart's desires to my mother last night." I groaned in total denial. I began to pace in my room, thinking about last night's conversation over and over.

_No! This couldn't have happened!_ My mind screamed at me. _Poor Margaret... Any chance of her liking me now has been shattered... any hope of her falling in love with me is gone now thanks to my meddling mother. I don't want to go along with this propriety marriage! I want it to be upon our own accord, not with my hand being forced. How could my mother think this was a good idea?_ I fumed, getting angrier by the second. My head kept pounding as I paced, I needed some water and had no choice but to head downstairs and face my family.

I quietly headed down the stairs buttoning up my shirt as I went, I know I looked awful but I didn't care, all I needed at the moment was a nice cool glass of water and a cloth then I was going back to bed to think about this problem some more.

I was finishing buttoning my shirt when I entered the kitchen. I was so focused on the task at hand and my pounding head that I plowed head first into poor Jane. She screamed as she started to fall and a tray loaded with tea and biscuits flew into my direction catching me right in the chest. The scalding tea started to burn through my shirt but I was able to catch Jane before she fell to the floor.

"Jane, are you alright?" I inquired as her shrill scream still rang in my ears.

"I am so sorry Mr. Thornton! I wasn't lookin' where I was goin'!" She cried to me, her eyes downcast, looking almost afraid.

"It's alright, I just need to get a clean shirt and some cool cloths, can you do that for me?" The burning sensation started to take over, I needed to get the tea soaked shirt off right away. I turned to go back up the stairs just as my mother and sister burst into the room.

"John! What happened? Are you alright?" My mother asked worriedly, taking in my appearance she started to piece the situation together herself. I was amazed at how quickly her demeanor changed from worried to ruthless mistress.

"Jane! Are you the cause of this? Look at this mess! How can you be so clumsy!" She scolded, poor Jane's eyes never left the floor.

"Mother, I walked into her, not the other way around so don't jump to conclusions." I snapped at her, hoping that my message conveyed a double meaning to her.

I got a glare from her but she remained silent. Fanny was just behind her looking smug for some reason that I couldn't be bothered to ask about.

"Fanny, help Jane up to her room and get one of the other servants to clean up this mess." I said as I tried to step into the parlor to go to the main stair case, since the mess was right in front of the servants staircase.

The look on Fanny's face was pure shock and horror over what I asked, I would have laughed if I wasn't feeling so rotten.

"Why me? I wasn't the one to cause this! I think she should be fired for what she did! She's a mess! You're a mess! You can't go greet our visitors like this!" She trilled at me in outrage. I was tired of her babbling and her high pitched voice that I tuned her out.

"I'm going to change." I muttered as lifted my shirt away from my skin, I marched into the parlor and right into Margaret and Mr. Hale.


	15. Chapter 14 New Feelings Part 1

_**A/N: This is the same day as chapter 13, just Margaret's POV instead. Guess I should clarify, John isn't actually topless, he's just pulling his shirt at the front away from his skin but its still on ;) He just doesn't want it to keep burning him lol sorry to disappoint all you ladies out there ;D This chapter is going be split up into a few parts, I haven't done Margaret's POV in awhile so it's gonna be a bit long!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_

Chapter 14 - New feelings part 1

Margaret POV

I awoke early in the morning, so early that it was still dark outside. Unable to get back to sleep I grabbed my favourite shawl and moved to the window seat in my bedroom. I pulled the shawl closer to me and sighed, the burning itch was back in my wound, I knew I would have to go downstairs soon and get some more salve, but for now I wanted to sit and think over my pending nuptials. I know that there was no other say in the matter,father has made up his mind and I will be married to Mr. Thornton quite soon. I resigned myself to this fact.

_Mrs. Thornton... Mrs. Margaret Thornton... _I thought to myself, trying out my new name in my mind. It didn't sound terrible I supposed.

_I really don't want to be called Mrs. Thornton, all I will think of is my new mother in law... but I really have no choice do I? _I mused to myself. Sighing my thoughts wandered to Mr. Thornton..._ John_ I chided myself, _No one would call their husband Mr. Thornton when alone together... alone together... oh dear._ I started to feel numb when I thought of being alone with John. _I have no idea what husbands and wives are to do in that setting! This is so embarrassing! I can't ask Mama!_ I shuddered at the thought. _It would shock her to much, I don't even know if she knows yet!_ I started to panic, _this isn't right!_ I thought. _We haven't had any courtship, I don't even know of his true feelings for me! I don't even know my true feelings for him! I know he asked me to marry him but I was sure that it was for my reputation, now I am unsure... _Now that I had had some time to digest the fact that we are to be married, although disagreeable to me, I could understand why it was necessary. My father has always been a proud man and wouldn't want any shame to come to the family name. I recognized the fact that I had put myself in this situation now that I have had a bit of time to reflect upon it. _ I want to believe his mother came on her own accord and not on behalf of John, but I just don't know what to think... I will just have to ask him when we have a chance to speak next_. I decided.

My head started to pound after awhile, although I wasn't sure if it was due to the gash on my temple or thinking about my future, but it was bearable. Dr. Donaldson said that I should be healed up quite soon, possibly next week, and once I was... I will be married.

I must have been sitting at the window for about an hour, the sun had started to rise and the street vendors we're just starting to set up their various fruit and vegetable stands to make ends meat. I sighed as I rose, and got changed for breakfast.

I walked down the hall past my mother's bedroom, which was open just a crack, I was going to peek my head in to see if she would like anything when I saw my father in there talking to her. I started to walk away but couldn't help myself but to listen when I heard my name.

"...and Mr. Thornton are to be married, my dear. The wedding will take place by month's end, I believe he will be a good match for Margaret... you know how headstrong she has always been. We will invite your sister and..." I didn't want to listen any longer, I know he is still angry with me about spying on him and Mrs. Thornton's conversation yesterday.

I walked down to the kitchen to get the salve and to talk to Dixon about breakfast. As usual, Dixon was by the hearth cooking away while baskets of laundry we're piled up waiting to be ironed.

"Good morning Dixon, do you need any help?" I asked, I felt badly about Dixon having so many chores to keep the house up, I was helping her with the ironing and meal planning before the riot but now with my injury I haven't felt well enough to help out... she seemed to understand though.

"Good morning Miss. Margaret, I am fine, why don't you go sit down and I will bring in some breakfast. I know your father will be in soon." She said to me without turning away from her cooking.

As I walked into the dining room I caught my reflection in the window pane. The bruising around my eye was starting to fade to a light purple and the gash looked a bit puffy but not as bad as it did the other day. I knew that my injury looked worse then it felt but no one would listen. Although this fact usually annoyed me I was glad in this case as I would have more time to come to terms with the up coming events.

My father came into the room just as Dixon came to serve breakfast, after the usual pleasantries the breakfast table became eerily silent. Both of us seemed lost in thought, most likely over the same subject but I did not want to bring it up first. After some time, my father was the first to break the silence.

"Margaret... I have informed your mother of your up coming marriage. She would like to speak to you about it after breakfast if that is alright with you." He said formally.

"Yes, of course. I will go up momentarily." I said as I started to rise.

As I turned to leave the room, he stopped me once again.

"Margaret?" He asked, I turned around and waited for him to speak again. He hesitated slightly before continuing, "You know your mother isn't in the best of health... I thought it would be best if we left out most of the details, like we did with the riot. She just wants you to be happy, as do I my child. I am sorry that I had to force this upon you... but I truly believe he will be a good husband for you and that you will grow to love him, for I believe he loves you." He stated quietly looking at his hands intently.

I was shocked, I had never heard my father speak about love like that before. I knew he and my mother married for love but it was never really talked about, but you could see it in their eyes when they were together. I nodded slightly and quit the room.


	16. AN

A/N:

Sorry everyone for not updating recently, I just got a new job and have been extremely busy! I just wanted to say that I haven't given up on this story but I can't promise when I'll have the next chapter up... its about half way done at the moment!

Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far, I will finish it, I promise! I just don't know when that will be =P

Cheers,

iamShareel


	17. Chapter 15 New Feelings Part 2

_**A/N Sorry everyone about not updating recently... I am embarrassed as to how long it has been! I can't promise when I'll update again, my schedule at my new job is all over the place but I will update when I can!**_

_**Thanks for reading =D**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_

Chapter 14 - New Feeling Prt 2

_Margaret POV_

I slowly went upstairs, taking my time. I really didn't want to have "the chat" with my mother. I was dreading it to tell you the truth. I was not sure what my father told her so I decided it would be best to follow her lead and go from there. I made it up to her bedroom door, it was ajar slightly. I took a deep breath to ready myself for this embarrassing conversation and knocked on the door.

"Come in," my mother whispered in her soft voice. I entered, she was laying in the bed, propped up by numerous pillows. I could barely see her due to the amount of blankets on the bed, she almost looked like a swaddled baby laying there.

I took the chair closest to the bed and held her hand.

"Hello, Mama. How are you feeling today?" I inquired, noticing the weary look etched into her features.

"I am fine my child, I should inquire as to how you are..." she wheezed. "I hear you took a nasty spill at Marlborough Mills?" She coughed out the question. Knowing I had to be careful of what I said, I decided that the less details I provided would be best.

"Yes I did, as you can see." I pointed out the healing gash on my forehead.

"It looks much worse then it feels I promise you." I said trying to quell the worry in my mothers eyes.

"I also hear... that you shall be married by the end of this month to Mr. Thornton as well. I had no idea that you two were courting, when did this start?" She asked, getting to the heart of the matter.

"As a matter of fact, we haven't been courting at all. It just so happens that between our many meetings that an affection between us has formed..." I trailed off, hoping that would sate my mother's need for information on that matter. I was looking off in the distance at the window, trying to look fondly distracted by thoughts of my "love" hoping to avoid the gaze of my mother's eye. I knew that if I looked at her directly she would see right through me and demand to know the truth. I felt awful lying to her but I couldn't bear to tell her the truth, I think the shock of what I had done would be detrimental to her health.

"Oh, I see dear. I always hoped that you would marry for love and I can see that is going to happen, my fears have been for nothing. I am grateful that you have found someone to share your life with, even if he is not my first choice..." She said, patting my hand lightly.

I looked at my mother with a curious expression, I was a bit shocked that she would say such a thing. I was about to ask her what she meant but she must have known for she went on to explain.

"Oh Margaret, I was hoping that Mr. Lennox would have asked for your hand in marriage... he is such a gentlemen... it would have been fantastic!" She said with much enthusiasm, more then I have heard from her in such a long time. "You could have moved to London to be closer to your cousin and Aunt Shaw...and I could have come with you..." She sighed with a touch of sadness clouding her tone, while closing her eyes.

I couldn't believe my ears!_ She wanted me to marry Henry? Oh my, if she only knew I turned him down... I wonder how she would take that news. I could never marry him, I decided that back in Helstone._ I must have been lost in thought for longer than I thought for when I looked back at my poor mama she was fast asleep.

_Well thank goodness we didn't have to have any embarrassing conversations about my "wedding night". _I shuddered at the thought. I gazed down at my mother, making sure that her blankets were tucked in and kissed her forehead before quietly leaving her room.

I made my way slowly down the stairs, taking my time. Although I understood my father's decision I still was upset with the outcome. I went to his study to let him know how Mama was doing. When I arrived he was looking down at a note, which he quickly put down as I entered the room. I moved to the chair across from him and sat down.

"We have been invited over to the Thornton's for afternoon tea to discuss the wedding. It may seem a bit soon to you but it really is the best time, Mr. Thornton will have to go back to work quite soon...the strike is breaking up as we speak." My father rambled on.

"I will be ready to leave soon then." I said and went to take my leave, when my father asked -

"How did your discussion go with your mother?" He inquired.

I hesitated, "It went well. She fell asleep before we could talk about the date of the wedding, I will have to bring it up when she is feeling better. I am sorry father, but I am feeling a bit dizzy, would you mind if I went to my room for a bit to rest for this afternoon?" I lied, but I didn't feel like speaking on the subject any longer, as it was... I will be surrounded by it this afternoon.

"Oh, yes of course my child! How thoughtless of me! I'll send Dixon up in about an hour to help you get ready." He said as I left the room.

I made my way to my room, looking in my wardrobe for something suitable to wear for this afternoon. Once that was done I decided to put on some more balm from the doctor as my cut was starting to itch again and read until Dixon came upstairs.

I must have fallen asleep soon after I picked up my book because it seemed like only minutes after I started to read, Dixon was knocking on my door to help me get ready. I got ready quite quickly and made my way downstairs where my father was waiting. The carriage ride was a quiet one, but not unpleasant. It seems that the tension between my father and myself had dissipated enough so we could continue on as we were before.

The day seemed to hold new promise, the sun was actually shining and the streets didn't seem so dusty.

_Maybe this is a sign of good things to come._ I thought to myself, basking in the little ray of light that came in from the window. Before I knew it we were in front of the mill. I smiled at my father and took his hand as he helped me down from the carriage. As we walked up to the door, Mrs. Thornton and Fanny came out to greet us.

"Good day Mr. Hale, Miss. Hale. I hope you are feeling better then you were from our last meeting." Mrs. Thornton said, in her usual demeanor.

"Yes, thank you." I replied, unsure of what else to say.

We followed them to the parlor, Mrs. Thornton called Jane, the one who helped me on that fateful day to bring in the tea. My father and I had just taken off our outerwear and settled in our chairs when we heard a big crash. It startled all of us. Mrs. Thornton and Miss. Fanny were up and on their feet faster then I ever thought they could move. There was shouting but it was muffled by the door, I could hear a deep voice, presumably Mr. Thornton's talking in a quiet but firm tone, Fanny's high pitched squeal of displeasure and Mrs. Thornton's cold commanding voice. My heart went out to the girl who was being scolded. I looked at my father, unsure what to do, he shook his head slightly at me, he seemed at a loss as well. I could hear the deep timbre of Mr. Thornton's voice getting closer to the door and with that my father stood up, I followed suit.

The door pushed open and out burst through Mr. Thornton looking quite a fright! The poor man had taken the tea straight to his chest. He was holding his shirt away from his skin, tenting it away from his skin to avoid any more discomfort. When he did this you could see a fine sprinkling of dark chest hair. I blushed a brilliant red at the sight of this and adverted my eyes to the floor. His usual immaculate appearance which made him seem impossibly calm and collected was gone. In its place was a man who looked bedraggled and extremely embarrassed. I was unsure of what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of... I tried to greet him as if nothing was a miss.

"Good day Mr. Thornton." I said quietly, not directly looking at him. The air was thick with tension, I peeked at him from beneath my lashes. The poor man looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock. He seemed to be in a daze, which he quickly snapped out of.

"Good day Miss. Hale, Mr. Hale... will you excuse me a moment?" He asked, not waiting to hear the answer he quickly rushed out of the room and ran up the stairs.

_**A/N:**_

_**Aw, poor John... oh well! It makes for a good story ;) I think anyways! haha **_

_**Anyways, I hope this will tied you over for a bit, I'm working on the next chapter at the moment... I'm hoping to have it done soon! As I have said, don't give up on me yet! I'm still working on the story but everything has been off kilter since I got this new job... **_

_**Please, as always R&R!**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**iamShareel**_


	18. AN again

Hi everyone,

I am very sorry I have not updated in a while, I have had the some of the worst few months of my life lately, (my dad just passed away in dec.) and just haven't even thought of updating. I do plan on finishing the story but I just don't know when that will be. I understand if you all don't continue reading this story. I have been tempted to pull it down and when its finished putting it back on ff.

Thanks

iamshareel


	19. Chapter 16 Decisions

Chapter 16 Decisions

John POV

I rushed out of the room, still tenting my tea drenched shirt away from my body and slammed into my bedroom. _I can't believe that just happened... why does this day have get worse?_ I groaned to myself. All I wanted to do was hide away in my bedroom, preferably under the covers and sleep until all the embarrassment of the past few day's events has worn off. _That would take ages..._ I surmised to myself and resigned to washing up and getting changed. I took extra care to make myself presentable, wanting for Margaret to see me at my best when she has seen me at my worse, hoping it will count for something in her good opinion. I slowly made my way down the formal stairs to rejoin the guests I decided that I must push on like the tea incident didn't happen. I walked in on part of their conversation over a fresh pot of tea.

"-of course you can borrow the water mattress for Mrs. Hale. How is she fairing?" My mother inquired, seemingly calm and collected.

"I'm afraid her condition is deteriorating slowly but surely, we have Dr. Donaldson come most days to check in on her and make sure she is comforted, it is all we can do at this stage." Mr. Hale spoke quietly, while Margret sadly looked at her tea cup in her hand.

"I am sorry to hear that Mr. Hale, I - Oh, John, come have a seat, we were just discussing the wedding and Mrs. Hale" My mother had spotted me, motioning me to come sit on the settee beside her and Fanny.

Silence ensued as I stepped into the room and took my seat, feeling as though the conversation had died out because of what happened with Jane I decided to make my apologies for dashing out of the room.

"Mr. Hale" I said with a nod as my greeting to my dear friend. He nodded back and took a sip of his tea. My eyes we're fixed upon Margaret, who still had not looked in my direction, I decided to inquire about her health, hoping that it would get her to look at me.

"Miss. Hale, how are you today?" I asked quietly, seeing that her skin was still pale, and the bruising was still there, not as bad as it had been a few days ago, with it being purplish and dark, it was now fading slightly to a blackish green. It made my heartache to see it as I knew it must be painful.

It took her a moment to respond, she looked up briefly into my eyes and answered, "I am well thank you, Mr. Thornton." She then decided to look anywhere else in the room but besides me and took a sip of her tea.

I noticed that it was suddenly quiet, I looked at the others in the room and they were openly watching our brief conversation. I looked at Mr. Hale, noticing that he had a slight smile on his face as he quickly adverted his eyes and cleared his throat. My mother took that as her cue to continue her conversation.

"Now that you're hear John, we need to discuss some details about the wedding, guest lists, the reception, and of course the date." She surmised, not waiting for me to speak, "I believe the wedding should be a small affair as soon as possible so that the mill's operation is not affected. I also think that-" she continued until I stopped her.

"Why should it be a small affair unless it is what we both want." I asked motioning to Margaret. "I also believe that Margaret and I should be able to pick the date of our choosing regardless if it interferes with the Mill's production." I concluded daring my mother with my eyes to speak against what I had said. I looked over to Margaret and noticed that she was blushing slightly and still not looking at me.

"What do you think?" I asked, directing my question to my intended. She almost looked shocked that I would be asking her opinion on the matter. _How ridiculous! Of course she would have some say, why would she think she wouldn't... _I thought to myself as she formulated her answer.

"I would like a smaller wedding Mr. Thornton, and there is no need to disrupt the mill's production." She stated quietly, still glancing down at her tea cup. My mother looked at me smugly, please that Margaret was going along with the plan she intended. I fumed on the inside. _I want to announce it from the rooftops! I don't want to have it hushed up like something untoward happened! But if that is what she wants then I will have no other choice but to agree._ I resigned myself to her decision.

"Of course Margaret, anything that you wish." I said quietly to her, it seemed to jolt her out of her tea cup gazing.

"But if its not too much to ask, I would like to push the wedding back at least a month, so that my family can come from London, also I want my face to be fully healed." She said in her strong clear voice addressing my mother, who looked a little perturbed at her plans being thwarted but before she could say anymore to my beloved I quickly agreed to her conditions.

The conversation took a turn in a different direction, Fanny started to prattle on about dresses boasting about how she could find the perfect dress for Margaret and my mother and Mr. Hale were discussing how travel arrangements should be made for the extended family. Margaret was looking like the effects of the day were starting to catch up with her, prompting Mr. Hale to call the get together to an end. I escorted them out to the awaiting carriage, helping Margaret into it.

"Would it be alright if I were to call on you this week?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes. She looked me in the eye and nodded her consent, I bid her and Mr. Hale good day and watched from the steps as the carriage left my home with a smile on my lips.

_Today didn't turn out so bad _I surmised to myself and with a spring in my step went to join my family in the parlor to wait for dinner.

**Hi Everyone,**

**Sorry I haven't updated, this year has just been full of ups and downs for myself and my family, I found out I am pregnant, due in March (yay!) and am still dealing with a lot of stuff to do with my father's death. I thank everyone for their condolences about my dad, and I will update as soon as I can, I've got part of chapter 17 done already so hopefully as long as nothing else happens it should be up pretty soon! **

**Thanks again to everyone for sticking with the story!**

**-iamShareel**


End file.
